


The Newest Pack Member

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: What happens when Ginny is attacked in Diagon Alley over the summer? Whose there to rescue her? Does she make new friends and does she fit in better as a Slytherin than as a Gryffindor. Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Blood and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/415850) by Airmid M. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. J.k. Rowling is the mastermind behind the characters you recognize. 
> 
> A/N: This story is inspired by one written by Airmid M originally. The author of the original story had the idea for the attack except theirs was on the train and not Diagon Alley. There may be some triggers that pop up in this story so here is a blanket warning for the whole fic. I do not plan on putting warnings at the head of each chapter. Warnings include miscarriage, violence, graphic rape and others. All mistakes are my own as this story doesn't have a beta yet. If you would like to beta please send me a PM or comment down below. Also please comment and let me know your thoughts

Molly had taken us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. Well in my case Bill and Charlie had taken me. Molly had just taken her precious Ronald. With Percy gone she now doted on Ron and only Ron. Personally, I don't see why, but whatever. Fred and George tagged along with Bill, Charlie and me. Once we were out of Gringotts, we separated. That bint of a mother of ours and Ronald went one way, and the rest of us went to get an ice cream.

At Florean Fortescue's the twins were goofing off, while the rest of us ordered. "I'll have a peppermint bug swirl mixed with chocolate please." I had turned around to go to the table when all hell broke loose out in the streets.

The lights in the shop flickered and finally went out. When the emergency light came on, I could finally see where everything was and what exactly was going on. Dark blurs ran past Bill, Charlie and the twins, who were still goofing off. Once the lights turned back on, I looked up and the thing in front of me ripped into my stomach. The second thing then bit me and just left me lying there in the floor. As I was dying, I looked up to see two of the hottest guys to ever grace the planet or at least to grace this side of the wizarding world.

I was floating in and out of consciousness, but I could have sworn I heard them talking. "Draco, we have to do it. Look at her, she's almost gone." Blaise looked over my head to someone behind me.

"I know, but what if she hates us afterwards?" Draco seemed worried about something.

"Don't," I was fading fast. "Do it." They both looked at me.

"Don't what?" Blaise asked. "Don't turn you?"

"Don't…...hate….you." I passed out on both guys.

"You heard red. Go ahead and do it before it's too late," Draco commented.

By this point my brothers and the golden trio had shown up as well as a few other Slytherin's. The Slytherins were all covered in blood except for Draco and Blaise. I could smell it, but at the time I didn't know I could.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" Ron was screaming anything he could think of at Blaise and Draco.

"They are saving her, you dimwitted fool. So just stand back and let them." Pansy Parkinson shot a look over to Ron where he was standing with Harry and Hermione.

"But...but….but…." Ron was stuttering.

"Use your words Weasel, you're a big boy now." Tracey Davis was laughing at him.

"But those things just attacked her and now they're doing god knows what to her." As my idiot of a so called brother said these things my stomach was healing itself.

"If I were you I would watch what you say Weasley. Those things you hate so much, yeah your sister just became one." Pansy looked like she was gonna spit acid at Ron any moment. "Get those three outta here." She looked over at Charlie and Bill.

"Just do what you have too, to save her." Bill looked over at Draco and Blaise. "We'll be back after I take care of these three." He took Ron by the arm and physically drug him out of the

Shop.

"Is she gonna be ok? We won't stand in your way. We just want her to live." Fred and George came up beside Pansy.

"Well that all depends on your definition of Ok." Blaise looked up at the twins.

"We aren't like Ronald or our mother. We just want her to be alive one way or the other." George spoke up. "Do you mind if we stay with her?"

"No, we don't mind. She needs sleep though, so we have to be quiet." Draco picked Ginny up and flooed to one of his townhouses. "Here's the address, you two and the older two are welcome to follow as well."

"Thanks, we'll give the address to Bill and Charlie." Fred apperated away to go see how they were dealing with Ronald.

Pansy, Daphane, Theo, Tracey and Adrian followed Draco and Blaise. Whether they knew it or not Ginny was now one of them. Unbeknownst to the others Severus was in the crowd as well. After the attack he went straight to the Aurors and Dumbledore. He had no idea that the news he had would throw Molly into an even bigger snit then she was already in.

Apparating straight to Dumbledore's office he told him everything. "Albus, while I was in Diagon Alley picking up potions ingredients there was an attack. Before I go any further you need to send an owl to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Also send one to Tonks and Kingsley. I think they should be here."

"What's going on Severus?" Dumbledore wrote the letters and sent them with Fawks.

"Ginny Weasley and her brothers were in the ice cream parlor when Death Eater's attacked. They had vampires and weretigers with them. No one was killed thankfully but Ginny Weasley was a target of both. If it hadn't have been for the quick thinking of members of my house, she and everyone else there would be dead. Draco and Blaise had to turn her to keep her life." Severus rushed to get everything out before the Weasley's over ran Dumbledore's office.

Tonks and Kingsley had flooed in before Severus was done. "Is it true? Ginny Weasley's been turned into a werevamp?" Kingsley asked the question right as soon as Molly and Arthur fell out of the fireplace.

"What's this about our babygirl becoming a dark creature? I won't have it. She's too pure." Molly threw a world class fit, as was expected.

Ever the voice of reason, Dumbledore tried to get her to calm down. "Molly sit down and let Severus explain."

"No I will not. She doesn't need to be with those death eater scum. She needs to be locked in Saint Mungos closed ward. She never should have been let out in the first place." Molly was getting wound up with each word she said, before she started screaming things at Dumbleore.

Dumbledore clasped his hands on his desk. "I don't think I need to tell you how easy it's gonna be for her to split from the family now do I?"

"What do you mean split from the family? Our baby would never leave her family." Molly seemed to be gobsmacked.

"I can assure you Molly, that she can and will split if you push her too it. You need to leave her alone. She can snap you in half if she so chose." Severus and the rest looked up as Bill walked into the office. "I have these drawn up just in case. I suggest you sign them, and let me take care of her from now on. She's doing fine since you didn't bother to ask. Draco and Blaise are taking good care of her. She's still asleep or she would force you to sign over custody herself."

Arthur moved to sign the papers, but Molly stopped him. "We will be signing no such thing. As soon as we can we're going to be shipping her off to the closed ward. It's where creatures like her belong." She grabbed the papers off the desk and threw them into the fire.

"Ok, you wanna play it that way bint. Just wait until Narcissa Malfoy and Evangaline Zabini get a hold of you. Their sons are happy, plus they have the money to destroy you." Severus was adament that Molly and Arthur would be destroyed. "You've already lost Percy due to his death. Bill, Charlie, and the twins want nothing to do with you. Ginny definitely hates your guts. All you have is Ronald the nitwit. I speak now to you Arthur you can make things right with five of your children if you choose to. You need to chew on that if you will. Now Bill and I have to get back to check on Ginny." His robes billowing out behind him, he left the office with Bill following behind.

Stopping at the door Bill turned and said, "Albus let my former parents know that they will be hearing from my lawyers as well as solicitors for the Malfoys and Zabinis in due course." He left through the door and the next thing he heard was a huge fit being thrown.

Molly was trying to curse everything in her sight. "Albus, how can you let him talk to us like that? He's my son."

"Rather he was your son Molly. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Charlie and the twins felt the same way. You need to tread carefully, you're pissing off the wrong people. If you don't change your attitude you won't have any help when it comes to the Malfoys and Zabini's Give it time and the Notts may throw in their solicitors as well. I wouldn't wanna be you right now." Tonks looked at Molly with barely disguised disgust.

"You've garnered the hate of more than half of the world Molly think about that. I for one want to know my children." Arthur turned to leave the office. "I think we need a break. I will be going to see my daughter if she'll still want anything to do with me. When I get back we can re-evaluate our marriage." He slammed the door on his way out.

"Now Molly you should go home to Ronald and seriously consider signing the papers you and I both know will be coming your way shortly." Dumbledore rose from his chair and gave Molly some Floo powder. "Here you go dear, go home and take care of Harry, Hermione and Ronald."

Taking a pinch of floo powder himself he flooed over to Malfoy's townhouse. Stepping out of the flames he was met by the oldest two Weasley's and a fair few Slytherins. "I thought I would come check on Ms. Weasley. How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine headmaster. How much of a problem are her parents going to give us?" Narcissa spoke up from the back.

"I don't think Arthur will give you much of one. It's Molly you need to worry about. She was ranting and raving about you all being death eaters, how Ginny sullied the family name and needs to be locked in the closed ward. Arthur should be along shortly to check on Ginny. While he's here you should get him to sign the custody papers Bill had earlier and then send your solicitors to the burrow to make Molly sign. She is hell-bent that Ginny needed to be away from you all an she wasn't signing anything. Also, I suggest using a spell to re-inforce the papers. She ripped the ones Bill brought to my office up and then threw them in the fire." Dumbledore moved out of the way of the fireplace. Dusting the soot off, he went to the couch.

Soon enough the flames turned green again and Arthur stepped through. "I know you probably don't trust me right now, but I just want to check on my daughter and try to make things right with five of my children who are currently here. I also figure I'll sign those papers that transfer care of Ginny to Bill and Charlie now." He signed the papers on the dotted line.

"Will you make sure that lovely bint of an ex- mother of ours signs the papers as well." Fred stood up from the couch.

"Yes, please make sure Molly signs them Arthur if you could. It would be very unwise if she didn't, as our legal team would have to deal with her more than they would like. We've already sent them to the burrow to make sure she signs those papers. They also need to talk to both of you about her treatment over the years. Charlie here says it was less than stellar." Evangaline and Narcissa spoke as one.

"I will head home straight away then. Thank you all for understanding. I hope to be back when Ginny wakes up. If one of you could let me know when she wakes I would appreciate it." Arthur turned back to the fireplace.

"I'm sure one of us can do that." George spoke up before Arthur left.

"Thank you son. You have no idea what this means. I want to make things right, if I'm given a chance." Arthur flooed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. All mistakes are my own.

“Molly wobbles, darling, I’m home. I know what I said in Dumbledore’s office, but I changed my mind. I would rather have you and Ron to myself. It looks like our former daughter is either dying or gone over to the dark side. I signed the papers giving Bill and Charlie custody of the problem child.” Arthur stepped out of the fireplace. He was lying through his teeth. He stilled planned on leaving Molly, but he needed her to sign those papers.

He looked around the living room. Hearing Molly screaming, he went down the hall to the kitchen. Nearing the door, he was able to make out cursing and banging coming from the other side.

“How could that ungrateful stain on the family name be shacking up with death eaters? How can she live knowing she needs to be locked away?” Molly as usual was ranting and raving while trying to cook dinner. “I promise you I will see her to St. Mungos myself if it’s the last thing I do.” She banged the pot down on the stove top. Turning around she threw a spoon at Arthur’s head.

“And you, how dare you go over there and sign those papers. She’s our little girl Arthur, she needs our guidance.” Molly was visibly upset.

“Darling, dearest Molly wobbles I signed those papers because it looked as if she was dying. We don’t have the money to pay for a funeral. She’ll be Bill’s and Charlie’s problem now. Go ahead and sign your name to the papers. Once she’s gone we can try for another little girl, since it will be just us and Ron now.” Arthur slowly moved to hug Molly. “Please don’t throw anything else at me. I just want to be with you and Ronnie.” Arthur was lying to placate Molly.

Smiling Molly moved around the kitchen table to hug Arthur. She was placated for now. Soon though she would figure out that even though he told her different that Arthur would be leaving her. “I’m going to finish cooking dinner. Will you call Harry, Ron and Hermione please?”

Arthur went to the bottom of the stairs to holler for them. Once he was done, he sat down at the table. Soon enough they heard three sets of feet running across the floor and pounding down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, they stopped their conversation.

“Umm dad I believe we have guests.” Ron was looking at the fireplace.

The solicitors had arrived and they were climbing out of the fireplace one by one. It looked like one each for the boys as well as the Malfoy’s and Zabini’s. Molly had yet to pay attention to what was going on. She was still cutting and slicing things on the other side of the room.

“Why don’t you gentleman have a seat, please. What’s the reason for the visit?” Arthur took control, before Molly could assert herself as boss. “Harry, Ron, Hermione why don’t you all wait in the living room.”

 

One by one they each sat at the table. “I’m Mr. Edmonds Bill’s solicitor. These other gentleman are Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Wildingham, Mr. Paxton, Mr. Buckingham, Mr. Ravenswood and Mr. Delafontaine. Each of these gentlemen represent a Malfoy, Zabini, or Weasley that’s not currently in this house.” Mr. Edmonds introduced the gentleman he was with.

“Mrs. Weasley I represent a Miss Ginerva Weasley. I believe she was your daughter yes? We really need you to sign these papers here. One signs away your rights as a mother, one signs over her bank account to her. You and Mr. Weasley won’t have anymore dealings with Gringotts on her behalf. The last two papers sign her over to Bill and Charlie as well as making sure that you won’t try to contact her or say anything against her in person or in print.” Mr. Delafontaine made sure to stay in the room while Molly signed the papers. Arthur’s name was already signed on them.

Molly tried picking up the quill to sign the parchments. “Why does my baby girl want to leave us? I’ve only ever done what was in her best interest for her.” By this point Molly was in tears, but the solicitors weren’t fazed.

“Mrs. Weasley, just sign the papers and we can answer your questions after everything goes through. We will also need to get her things from her room, so if you would be as kind to show us the way after you sign, we would appreciate it.” Mr. Salvatore pointed at the papers spread out on the table. “You will sign under where your husband has. He didn’t put up as much of a fight as you, considering he knew that this is what’s best for Ginerva.”

Molly was throwing such a fit that you could barely read her name on the papers. Thank goodness it was still legible. Ginny was now signed over to Bill and Charlie and Molly had no more control over her. Little did anyone know that Molly was the one that need to be put in St. Mungo’s closed ward. She was going to try and get Ginny back eventually. She couldn’t let Ginny get the better of her. “The little bitch will pay for this.” Molly was muttering things under her breath again.

No one could hear what she was saying to herself. They all thought she was just crazy. “It’s been a pleasure Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Remember to not contact your daughter. If she wants to talk to you then she’ll initiate contact.” Mr. Edmonds shook their hands on the way out of the house. What Molly didn’t realize that the contacting Ginny was only for her. Arthur didn’t sign that form. He could be trusted around his daughter. The Malfoy’s and Zabini’s both agreed that she needed her father around even though he signed custody over to his two eldest children.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back into the room after the solicitors left. It was time for dinner. Molly was still crazy, but she came back to herself long enough to serve dinner and eat with what was left of her family. After she had cleaned the kitchen and gone to bed, Arthur flooed back over the Draco’s place. “Well, Molly is asleep now. I made sure she wouldn’t notice me I was gone if she woke up. I’m leaving her, and although Bill and Charlie have control of everything of Ginny’s now I do want to be able to see her. I know that it’s up to her, but I would really love to speak to her in the morning.” Arthur was wringing his hands together. He was nervous that she didn’t want anything to do with him. Who could blame her though, her mother was a nutcase. “I more than likely won’t see her right before she gets on the train to Hogwarts, so can I come back the day before you all leave so I can talk to her. I figured it’s too late right now. Just let her know that I love her and will be there for her no matter what.” He was nervous, but he just had to check on his baby girl.

“Yes, please feel free to come by and check on her anytime you would like as long as she lets you. I know you love her, but just give her a few days. We will talk to her in the morning I promise you.” Narcissa Malfoy all but insisted that she help Arthur carry Ginny’s things and set them up in her room. “I can help you with Ginny’s things if you just floo them over, I can get them to her room.”

Ginny was one lucky girl. She was with two of the richest bachelors in all of Europe. The only other one with enough money to protect her from her family was Theodore Nott. He was just going to be a good friend to her though. He would help her if she needed it, but Theo was pretty sure that Draco and Blaise had complete control over everything. Bill and Charlie slept in the living room just in case that Ginny needed anything in the morning. As it turns out, Ginny did need Bill and Charlie to go get her something.

“Bill, Charlie can one of you go fetch me some contraceptive potion or the ingredients please? It seems that our so called ex mother has destroyed my stock. I can’t take any of these potions. God only knows what she’s done to them.” Ginny came out of the back bedroom stretching.

“Sure and oh Arthur came by yesterday to check on you. He wants back on our good side, but we told him that after everything they’ve done or not done for you that it was up to you on if you even talked to him or not. Just give us a list of all the ingredients you need and we’ll purchase them for you. Also I do believe that the girls want to take you shopping later today.” Bill smiled when Ginny walked out of the bedroom she unknowingly shared with Draco and Blaise the night before.

“That sounds like fun. Can someone please tell me why I feel like I’ve been hit by a mack truck?” Ginny was yawning. “I seem to be sore in spots I didn’t even realize could hurt.”

Draco and Blaise came in behind Ginny as she said that. “If you sit down darling, we can explain. Let Bill and Charlie go about their day, and we will explain everything to you. You may want to sit for this though.” That was the second time Blaise had told Ginny to sit down. She was thinking that something must be wrong if he kept telling her to sit down. After Ginny had sat down on the couch that Bill and Charlie had previously vacated Draco took over for Blaise.

“You were attacked yesterday when you went to Diagon Alley. You were getting ice cream when a weretiger and vampire attacked you. You’re now the byproduct of that attack. My father wanted to create an unstoppable army for Voldemort, so he experimented a little. You’re now a lycan like us. We like to call it a werevamp. Things will be different for you from now on. Dumbledore said he was coming later to explain some more things that we can’t.” Draco was patting Ginny’s knee as he said this. He just knew she would try to explode and with that temper of hers things could get really sticky super fast if he didn’t watch his step.

“I’m a what?” Ginny was shocked. Never in her life had she heard of such nonsense. Surely someone was pulling her foot. She looked first at Draco and then to Blaise. Seeing the somber expressions on her face, she knew they were telling her the truth. “But how am I even going to finish school like this? Surely the students would notice if I start trying to eat them.”

“Calm down Princess.” Blaise was trying not to laugh. “We’ll just get you resorted into Slytherin house where no one will judge or try to harm you. As for finishing school, well there are seven other werevamps that belong to the school. Dumbledore knows and he will allow you to finish school. There are a few things he has to discuss with you though. He should be over later this afternoon.” Blaise threw his arm around the back of Ginny. Without meaning too she sank into his embrace.

Ginny’s mind was running a mile a minute or maybe now she had enhanced everything it was running faster than that. She didn’t know what to do. Two of the hottest guys at Hogwarts were being nice to her and showering her with attention. “I think I had better go get ready. Bill said that the girls were planning on taking me shopping today. What girl’s is he talking about?”


End file.
